Hetamon Adventures
by XAka-kitsune-toriX
Summary: The countries are travaling the world thanks to their bosses. The reason, to ganin more experience in the countries and pokemon. AU, T to be safe, and reason not a cross is because i am mainly concintrating on Hetalia. I own nothing except my OC's.
1. The Start of an Adventure

**Yo! It's me! And yes I am doing another story. This may also take time to keep updating since I am busy with school. But be patent and you will be rewarded~ You also need to review! So I am making another Hetalia story, but adding Pokémon in it. Since I am concentrating on Hetalia more, it is in the Hetalia category. Also, HETALIA SEASON 5 IS COMING OUT ON 1/28/2013! I feel like squealing like a fan girl every time I see the trailer since all of the characters look sooo much cuter now! Ehem, any way, I own noting except for my ****OC's.**** Enjoy the story~**

All of the countries were currently in a meeting, or what was supposed to be a meeting. Almost every one was fighting or arguing. Even their Pokémon were fighting causing chaos.

It all started with America/Alfred coming up with another crazy idea which caused England/Arthur to speak up and France/Francis to make everything worse. They were now fighting along with their Pokémon.

Next, Iraq/Corbin decided to bug Iran/Cacey again, thus causing her to pounce on him and start strangling him then breaking out into a full out fight; anything from hitting to chair throwing. Before they could do any more damage, Russia/Ivan and Afghanistan/Cory managed to pull the two cousins apart.

A lot of other fights were going on as well but it all came to a stop when Germany/Ludwig took over and shut them all up. He took over the meeting and it all went smoothly from then on.

~After the meeting~

~Iran's pov~

This is just great. We were all discussing the fact that almost all of our bosses suggested that we start traveling around the world in order to interact with other people. To ad to that, we are to compete in Pokémon tournaments along the way to get more experience in other places and other Pokémon. If you ask me, I really don't see a point in doing this, but it's not like I can reject my bosses' orders.

Although, one thing I am worried about is finding my way around, considering the fact that I get lost easily. But I have a solution for that. Our bosses said that we are able to work with other countries if we wanted to, so I decided that I would tag along with my best friend. Ivan! This can benefit for us both; if we do get lost, I wont be alone and if Belarus/Nytalia decides to stalk Ivan, I will be able to make her go away.

Wait! One more problem. Pakistan/Cindy decided to follow as well. This will be a fun trip…dear lord.

~Argentina's/Chelsy pov~

"Were to first?" I asked Al. I was with my sister named Brazil/Kelsy, Canada/Matthew, Libya/Isabel, Arthur, and Al.

"How about we visit my little sis, Hawaii/Nani?" Al sugjusted.

"Alright, to Hawaii first." Arthur said.

**Ok, so I'm gonna stop right here. I'll try to up date the stories as much as I can.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review!**


	2. A Fossil Find in Hawaii

**Next chapter! I own nothing except the OC's, got it? Good. Ok, story start!**

~In Hawaii~

~Al's pov~

When we got to Hawaii, it was early noon. We headed striate to the beach, cause that's where Nani would be at this time of the day either dancing or playing with her Pokémon. The beach that we found her at happened to one of the most popular beaches in Hawaii, Waikiki. We found her dancing with her two Bellossoms. She wore a red sleeveless top and a long green skirt. We were quietly watching, enjoying her little show until she spotted us.

She ran over and hugged me "Aloha big bro." She said with a smile.

"Hey Nani. How have you been?" I asked.

"Good. Lot's of tourists and Pokémon, as you can see." She said. "So, what brings you guys here?"

"Well, we were told to travel the world and gain more experience in other places and the Pokémon there." Chelsey said.

"Oh. Well you guys are free to have a look around." She said. "And I think Iggy would be interested in the Pokémon that come out during the night here."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Arthur said angrily.

"Until then, you guys can take a look at the Pokémon around here." She said happily.

~Izzy's pov~

There were so many Pokémon roaming around, I swear that on fell out of a tree. It was a tiny Pokémon with a little bud on it's head and had a cute little smile.

"Aww, your so cute~" I cuddled it.

"Dew~" It squeaked.

I ran over to Arthur and showed him the tiny Pokémon.

"Arthur, Arthur! Look, this little Budew fell out of a tree." I said showing him the Pokémon.

"Dew~" It squeaked again.

"And look what I found." He said as he held out a tiny four-legged, light blue spider looking Pokémon. It had adorable black eyes with a pink tint under each eye.

"Skit~" It chirped.

"Oh, a Surskit!" I said looking at the Pokémon.

Arthur's Surskit chirped at my Budew and my Budew squeaked back.

~Chels pov~

While the others stayed on the shore, I decided to step into the water. My little Piplup, Pippy, was playing in the surf with some of the tourist pokemon. Then I saw a strange looking flat rock floating in the middle of the water, then it started to move with the waves. The rock floated over to me and stopped right in the sand. I picked up the rock and saw that it was a fossil. Huh, strange, a fossil in Hawaii? I picked up the fossil and took it over to Nani and asked her about it.

"This probably was from a cargo ship and it fell into the ocean during a storm." She explained.

"Do you happen to know what kind of fossil this is?" I asked.

"Big brother may know." She said.

"Great." I said and looked around but didn't see Al anywhere. "Do you know where he went?"

"Knowing Al, he probably went to the near by McDonalds." She said.

"Thanks!" I said and ran off with Pippy scampering behind me to keep up.

**Ok, so I'm gonna stop right here. I'll try to up date the stories as much as I can.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review!**


End file.
